The World is Spinning
by aikikoshan-chan
Summary: "Bagiku, itu semua hanya masa lalu, dan sudah sewajarnya kita melupakannya."/ "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku?"/ "Benar, aku memang bodoh, dan terlalu percaya bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku."/ "Cinta itu tidak penting! bukankah dunia ini lebih berpihak pada uang dan kekuasaan?"/ warning inside. RnR?


Di Konoha_ International Airport, _terlihat segerombolan orang berjalan keluar dari pintu kedatangan pesawat luar negeri. Dari segerombolan orang itu tampak seorang pria berambut _raven_ bermata _onyx _tengah asyik mengotak-atik _handphone-_nya. Pria berusia 25 tahun itu memakai setelan kemeja biru dongker tanpa dasi, ia biarkan dua kancing atasnya terlepas, dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Terlihat simpel namun tetap keren. Tdak heran karena memang pria itu memiliki wajah yang tampan serta tubuh tinggi yang atletis. Ia terus berjalan menyusuri lobi, tidak menghiraukan hiruk-pikuk suasana di bandara sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Sasuke!" seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata _onyx _tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke seraya tersenyum senang.

Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, Sasuke—pria berambut _raven_—menengok ke arah sumber suara. Dan dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh itu Sasuke dapat melihat kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum padanya. Sasuke segera berjalan menghampiri Uchiha Itachi—kakaknya yang sedang berdiri di antara kerumunan para penjemput lain. Saat Sasuke sampai di hadapan kakaknya, Itachi segera menghambur memeluk adiknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _otouto_," ujar Itachiseraya melepaskan pelukannya_._

"Sayangnya aku tidak merindukanmu, _baka_," balas Sasuke datar.

"Uh, kau ini. Padahal sudah lima tahun kita tidak bertemu."

"Sudahlah. Cepat, aku ingi segera pulang. Ini sudah hampir malam," Sasuke menyerhkan koper yang sedari tadi dibawanya pada Itachi. Lalu ia berjalan mendahului kakaknya menuju mobil di area parkir.

.

.

.

**THE WORLD IS SPINNING**

**.**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata**

**Genre : Romance/ Drama**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Geje, dll.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam mobil, kedua manik berwarna _onyx_ Itachi sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya melalui ekor matanya. Karena dia yang berada di kursi kemudi, otomatis Itachi harus lebih banyak memfokukan pandangannya ke depan.

"Sasuke, kenapa kaumelamun?" akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Hn," gumaman Sasuke lirih. Ia terus menghadap samping, memamdang jalan yang dilaluinya. Sasuke tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Itachi yang sedang mencoba mengajak bicara.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bernostalgia dengan kota ini. Apa kau merindukan Konoha?" sekali lagi Itachi mencoba mengajak Sasuke bicara.

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan kakaknya. Sepertinya Sasuke lebih Senang memperhatikan hiruk-pikuk kota yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Selama lima tahun terakhir ini Sasuke tinggal di luar negeri. Mungkin ia memang merindukan kota yang sudah sedikit berubah ini. Namun ada yang lebih ia rindukan di dalam kota ini, yaitu seorang gadis yang sangat berarti untuknya. Seorang gadis yang sudah ia tinggalkan bersama kota kelahirannya ini selama lima tahun.

"Hei, _otouto_!" merasa sang adik sedang tidak _mood_ untuk diajak bicara, Itachi memilih untuk diam. Keheningan segera tercipta di antara mereka. Sasuke tenggelam dalam lamunannya, sedangkan itachi memilih untuk lebih memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

.

.

…:::The World Is Spinning:::…

.

Sekitar 15 menit, kini mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan Itachi sudah berhenti di sebuah _mansion_ Uchiha. Sebuah _mansion_ bergaya eropa yang terlihat sangat mewah dan megah yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata Sasuke. Pria berambut _raven_ itu turun dari mobil, ia lngsung disambut dengan ramah oleh penjaga kediamannya.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke-_sama_," penjaga rumah yang bernama Orochimaru membungkuk hormat seraya memasang senyum ramahnya, senan atas kedatangan tuan mudanya.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gumaman singkat. Ia segera memasuki kediamanya diikuti Itachi dan Orocimaru yang membawa koper Sasuke untuk dibawa masuk.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu kediamannya, Sasuke segera menyapukan pandangannya di sekeliling ruang tamu. Tidak banyak yang berubah di penglihatan Sasuke dari apa yang dia lihat terakhir kali. Jika ada yang berubah, mungkin hanya bertambahnya figura-figura foto yang tidak begitu ia perhatikan, dan beberapa barang baru yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediamannya, tidak mengacuhkan sapaan para _maid _yang berpapasan dengannya. Sampai kedua kakinya berhenti di ruang keluarga. Pandangan Sasuke tertuju pada Mikoto yang sedang berjongkok di depan sofa yang di duduki seorang gadis kecil yang masih memakai seragam TK. Sepertinaya ibunya sedang membujuk gadis kecil itu yang terlihat sedang merajuk.

"_Tadaima_," Sasuke melangkah mendekati ibunya diikuti Itachi yang sedari tadi setia membuntutinya.

Mikoto yang mendengar suara Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke sember suara. Setelah melihat siapa yang mengucapkan salam, ia menghambur memeluk putra bungsunya yang sangat ia rindukan. "_Okaeri_, Sasuke_-kun. _Akhirnya kau pulang juga. _Kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku juga sangat rindu pada _kaa-san_," ujar Sasuke mengecup pipi ibunya. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis kecil yang bersembunyi di belakang kaki ibunya. Gadis kecil iyu memiliki rambut _indigo _sebahu dengan poni rata, rambut yang dibiarkan panjang di sisi kiri dan kanannya membingkai wajah manisnya, juga mata _onyx _yang lebar dan pipi _chubby_ yang sedikit memerah. Melihat gadis itu, Sasuke jadi teringat seseorang . "Dia siapa _kaa-san_?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melirik gadis kecil itu.

"Dia Aika-_chan_, keponakanmu, Sasuke. Aika-_chan_, ayo beri salam pada paman!" jawab Itachi memperkenalkan putrinya menggantikan Mikoto, Sekaligus memberi perintah pada Aika.

"B-baik _tou-chan_," ujar Aika malu-malu. Gadis kecil itu keluar dari persembunyiannya, berdiri di depan Mikoto dam membungkuk di hadapan Sasuke. "H-halo _oji-chan_. Se-senang beltemu dengan _ji-chan_," Aika mendongak merasakan usapan lembu di kepalanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang berongkok di depannya menyamakan tinggi dengannya.

"Kau manis sekali Aika," ujar Sasuke, ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan. Aika yang melhat Sasuke tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, balas tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang merona. Aika mengira Sasuke adalah orang yang tidak ramah, maka dari itu ia sedikit takut melihat wajah datar Sasuke.

"_Tadaima_," terdengar suara seseorang dari arah pintu masuk _mansion_ itu.

"_Okaeri_, _kaa-chan,_" mendengar suara itu, Aika segera berlari menuju pintu di runag tamu. Ingin menyambut kedatangan ibunya.

Melihat Aika yang berlari ke luar meninggalkannya, Sasuke segera berdiri menghadap ke arah belakangna. Dilihatnya wanita yang memiliki paras cantik nan manis dengan rambut _indigo_ sepinggang, bermata _lavender_ dan berkulit pucat, sedang menggandeng Aika. Wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah mereka bertiga. _'Hinata,' _gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata berada di hadapannya, namun keterkejutannya tak berlangsung lama karena dengan cepat Sasuke dapat menguasai dirinya lagi. Ada perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan di hati Sasuke saat mendengar Aika memanggil Hinata dengan sebuta_ 'kaa-chan'. _Ia merasa tidak rela melihat Hinata sudah memiliki anak dari pria lain. Apa lagi pria itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau sudah pulang?" Mikoto segera menghampiri menantunya dan mengambil alih dua kantung belanjaan Hinata.

"Iya, _okaa-san_."

"Sepertinya malam ini _kaa-san_ akan memasak masakan spesial untuk merayakan kedatangan Sasuke-_kun_. Hm, kalau begitu _kaa-san_ ke dapur dulu ya," ujar Mikoto bersemangat. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"_Kaa-chan_. _Kaa-chan _belum berkenalan denga Sasuke _ji-chan_ kan?" ujar Aika antusias. Ia menaik Hinata mendekat pada Sasuke.

"Hei, _otouto_. Jangan memandang Hinata seperti itu, dia istriku!" celetuk Itachi yang melihat Sasuke terus memperhatikan istrinya dengan pandangan _intens_. Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Itachi segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kakaknya seraya berdecih sebal. Sasuke paling tidak suka jika diatur-atur seperti itu.

Saat Hinata sudah berada di hadapannya, Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata. Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke memeluk wanita yang tepat berada di depannya. Ia sangat merindukan waita itu, merindukan aroma tubuh wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Tapi melihat kenyataan bahwa Hinata adalah istri kakaknya, Sasuke segera mengurungkan niatnya.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan segara membungkuk memberi sambutan. "Halo, selamat datang kembali adik ipar."

"Hn," hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sebagai respon. _'Ckck, apa-apaan dia? Apa dia pura-pura tidak mengenalku?' _gumam Sasuke dalam hati. Hinata memang tidak terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa adik iparnya itu akan pulang hari ini. Hinata juga sudah mengetahui bawa Sasuke adalah adik iparnya saat ia menikah dengan Itachi lima tahun yang lalu. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang baru mengetahui semua itu sekarang, dikarenakan ia memang sudah berada di luar negeri saat pernikahan Itachi dan Hinata berlangsung, dan Sasuke menolak untuk mnghadirinya.

Saat suasana menjadi cnggung, Sasuke berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Itachi, Hinata serta Aika tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Ia terlalu lelah, lelah secara fisik dan batin.

"Maklumilah dia Hinata. Sasuke memang seperti itu, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah," ujar Itachi melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa Ita-_kun_. Mungkin Sasuke-_kun_ sedang kelelahan."

"Apa _oji-chan_ tidak menyukai _kaa-chan_ ya? kenapa _ji-chan_ tidak telsenyum sepelti saat melihatku?" gumam Aika seraya memiringkan kepalanya bingung atas kelakuan Sasuke.

.

.

…:::The World Is Spinning:::…

.

.

Setelah berada di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur _queen size_-nya. Kedua manik _onyx_-nya menerawang ke langit-langit kamarnya. Ia teringat kejadian tadi, saat Aika memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan _'okaa-chan'_. Hatinya sakit melihat kenyataan bahwa Hinata sudah menjadi milik pria lain. Rasanya kepalanya hampir pecah memikirkan wanita berambut _indigo_ sepinggang itu. Merasa tidak tahan dengan keadaannya, Sasuke segera beranjak ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Ia ingin mendinginkan kepalanya dengan air dingin, untuk menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya yang terasa panas.

.

.

…:::The World Is Spinning:::…

.

.

Malam itu, di ruang makan kediaman Uchiha, tampak beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang menikmati makan malam. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan wajah datarnya—Uchiha Fugaku, sang kepala keluarga, duduk di meja paling ujung, di damping Uchiha Mikoto yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Sedangkan Itachi duduk di sisi kiri Fugaku, dan Hinata duduk di samping Itachi dengan Aika yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Sasuke yang baru menuruni tangga segera bergabung dengan mereka dan duduk di samping ibunya,

"Oh, Sasuke-_kun_, kau sudah turun, kami semua sudah menunggumu," ujar Mikoto melihat Sasuke duduk di sampingnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya memulai makan malamnya.

"Bagaimana hidupmu di LA, Sasuke? sepertinya kau sudah betah di sana, apa kau akan kembali ke sana lagi?" tanya Fugaku melihat putra bungsunya,

"Tidak, aku pulang ke Jepang untuk tinggal di sini seterusnya."

"wah, baguslah kalu begitu. Fuga-kun, kau harus cepat mengurus kepindahan Sasuke-kun," timpal Mikoto berbinar, ia merasa senang dengan keputusan putra bungsunya.

"Baiklah kalu begitu, biar kuutus Sai untuk menggantikan posisimu di cabang perusahaan yang berada di LA. Dan kau akan menggantikan posisinya di sini, Sasuke," ujar Fugaku.

"Hn, baiklah," ya, memang benar selama ini Sasuke tinggal di luar negeri untuk mengelola salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha. Setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi di salah satu Universitas LA, ia ditantang oleh ayahnya untuk mengurus salah satu cabang perusahaan yang sudah hampir hancur. Tentu saja Sasuke menerima tantangan itu untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan ayahnya. Dan selama dua tahun terakhir ini Sauke berhasil mengatasi masalah di perusahaan itu hingga perusahaan itu berkembang pesat.

"Lalu kapan kau akan mulai bekerja _otouto_?" tanya Itachi menyambung pembicaraan singkat ayah dan adiknya.

"Lusa, aku akan mulai bekerja," jawab Sasuke sambil melirik Itachi yang berada di sebrangnya. Sasuke yang tidak sengaja melihat Hinata duduk berdampingan dengan Itachi merasa nafsu makannya hilang. Ia cemburu melihat Hinata menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas Itachi.

"Aku sudah kenyang," Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi dari ruang makan.

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa masakan _kaa-san_ tidak enak?" tanya Mikoto khawatir. Ia heran melihat Sasuke pergi begitu saja. Padahal ia sudah memasak masakan spesial untuk putra bungsunya.

Namun yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu. Hinata yang melihat itu, hanya memandang punggung Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

Fugaku hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan putra bungsunya. "Dasar anak itu, dari dulu tidak pernah berubah. Ini semua karena kau terlalu memanjakannya," uajr Fugaku pada Mikoto.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? itu semua terjadi karena kau tidak pernah memperhatikannya," timpal Mikoto tidak terima dengan perkataan suamainya.

"Jika aku tidak pernah memperhatikannya, sudah sedari dulu aku membuangnya."

"Apa kau bilang, jadi kau ingin membuangnya!"

"_Tou-san_, _kaa-san_, tolong hentikan pertengkaran kalian. Di sini ada Aika," ujar Itachi menengahi pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

…:::The World Is Spinning:::…

.

Pagi itu setelah selesai sarapan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia ingin tidur, maklum saja, semalam ia memang tiadak bisa tidur, sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba menutup matanya, namun ia tetap tidak bisa tidur. Di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata. _'Ini harus segera diselesaikan'_ batinnya. Saat Sasuke ingin menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hei,_ otouto_, bisa kau bantu aku? Tolong antarkan Aika-_chan_ ke sekolahnya. Sebentar lagi aku ada pertemuan penting di kantor, aku harus buru-buru," Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon.

"Tdak mau, aku malas."

"Ayolah, anggap saja sebagai balas budi karena kemarin aku telah menjemputmu."

"Ck, baiklah."

"Ah, kalau begitu kau sekalian antar Hinata-_chan_ mengambil mobilnya di bengkel ya." Ujar Itachi sekali lagi.

"Hn," mendengar nama Hinata disebut-sebut, tanpa membuang-buang kesempatan, Sasuke langsung menyetujuinya.

.

.

…:::The World Is Spinning:::…

.

.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata menyapa Sasuke yang sudah duduk di kursi kemudi mobilnya. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan memangku Aika.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke membalas sapaan Hinata. Melihat Hinata dan Aika sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah Aika.

Dalam perjalanan hanya suara Aika dan Hinata yang sedari tadi terdengar. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk diam, tampak tidak peduli dengan obrolan ibu dan anak itu.

"Maaf ya Sasuke-_kun_, aku merepotkanmu," Hinata yang merasa risih dengan suasana di dalam mobil yang terasa canggung, mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengajak Sasuke mengobrol. Namun tampaknya yang diajak mengobrol tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Hinata. Sasuke tetap diam dan memilih tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Kenapa dali tadi _ji-chan_ diam saja? apa _ji-chan _sakit gigi?" meras aneh dengan kelakuan pamannya, Aika mencoba bertanya pada ibunya.

"Tidak, _ji-chan _hanya mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan jalan saja, ai-_chan_," Hinata hanya tersenyum kaku mendengar pertanyaan anaknya.

"Emb, begitu ya."

Sasuke hanya melirik Hinata sekilas dari ekor matanya mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Selang beberapa menit, mobil Sasuke sudah terparkir di depan gerbang TK. Hinata segera turun dari mobil dan mengantar Aika sampai ke dalam. Setelah itu, ia segera masuk kembali ke dalam mobil Sasuke untuk menuju ke bengkel. Namun setelah mobil berjalan, Hinata merasa mobil yang ditumpanginya tidak mengarah ke bengkel. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Bukankah kita akan ke bengkel?"

"Kita perlu bicara," jawab Sasuke singkat . sebenarnya Hinata ingin protes. Tapi merasa jika protesnya akan sia-sia saja, ia memilih untuk diam. Setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka sampai mobil itu berhenti di pinggir sebuah sungai yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Sebuah sungai yang tidak asing lagi di mata mereka. Keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka, tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan sampai sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Hinata… kenapa kau tidak menungguku?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Bukankah dulu aku menyuruhmu untuk menungguku? kenapa kau malah menikah dengan kakakku?" Sasuke balas menatap Hinata, menatap mata _lavender_ itu dalam. Tatapan mata yang penuh kerinduan namun juga menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Hinata yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu segera menolehkan kembali kepalanya menghadap depan. "Aku bukan wanita baik yang dengan setia menunggumu kembali, Sasuke-_kun_."

"Cih, jadi kau tipe wanita yang dengan siapa saja tidak masalah asal dia berada di sisimu?" balas Sasuke sinis. Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Ia tetap diam tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya. Keheningan kembali tercipta selama belasan detik, sampai suara Sasuke memecahkannya—lagi.

"Hinata… aku masih sangat mencintaimu," aku Sasuke pelan dengan masih memandang Hinata.

"Lupakanlah aku Sasuke-_kun_. Semua itu sudah berakhir." Hinta mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon. "Bagiku, itu semua hanya masa lalu, dan sudah sewajarnya kita melupakanya."

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku? semudah itu kau melupakanku?"

"Sudah kubilang itu hanya masa lalu kan? lima tahun kau pergi, apa itu tidak cukup unuk melupakanmu?"

"Jika tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu, Hinata," sesal Sasuke

"Penyesalan itu selalau datang terlambat Sasuke-_kun_."

"Benar, aku memang bodoh, dan terlalu percaya bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Cinta itu tidak penting Sasuke-_kun_! Bukankah dunia ini lebih berpihak pada uang dan kekuasaan? kau pergi untuk mencari 'itu' semua kan? seharusnya kau tidak usah menyesal Sasuke-_kun_. Karena dengan kepergianmu, akupun juga mendapatkan 'itu' semua. Bahkan aku juga mendapatkan suami yang sangat mencinaiku."

"Hina—"

"Maaf , Sasuke-kun, kurasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku akan naik taksi saja," sela Hinata seraya keluar dari dalam mobil Sasuke.

**BLAM**

"Aagh!" kedua tangan Sasuke memukul setir mobilnya dengan kesal melihat kepergian Hinata. Ia merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya. Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas setir mobilnya. tanpa disadarinya cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hinata…" Sasuke terus menyebut-nyebut nama wanita itu. Tiba-tiba otak Sasuke memutar kepingn-kepingan memori di masalalunya—

'_U-uchiha-senpai, a-aku m-me-menyukai senpai, mo-mohon terimalah pe-perasaanku'_

—bagaikan mesin waktu yang melemparkannya kembali ke masalalunya.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**


End file.
